User blog:Robert Mc Roberts/Rebuilding Europe: Restoring Power to the UK, France, Russia and Spain
Recently, the power of the United Kingdom, France, Russia, and Spain has been on the decline. These countries, once the most powerful in the Roleplay world, are now shadow's of thier former selfs. Each nation should individually follow these steps, and will be rewarded for doing so. 'Roadmap to rebuilding the power of the UK, France, Russia and Spain.' Consolidate Guilds First and foremost, nations needs to consolidate into a single Guild. Having a single active guild is preferable to dozens of inactive guilds. Active guild's provide a solid power base, and pave the way to expansion. There is no need to have an Army Guild, Royalty Guild, Navy Guild etc., when you can have all of that in one stronger guild? Should Role-Play Nations individually consolidate into a single guild? Yes No No Opinion Determine a set system of Succession Second, Role-Play nations need to have a set system of Sucession. It is important to know who is in power when the Role-Play leader is inactive. Also, this prevents the issue of Civil War if the Role-Play leader retires. Should Role-Play Nations create a set system of Succession? Yes No No Opinion Give Positions of prominence to non-royalty Third, Role-Play nations should give positions of prominence to non-royalty. Giving positions of power to non-royalty expands the amount skilled people your nation can use. In addition, this will encourage new people to join your nation, as they can now achieve leadership positions. Finally, if a leader is bad, they can be removed from the nation (if they were a member of Royalty that would cause many more problems) Should Role-Play Nations give Positions of prominence to non-royalty? Yes No No Opinion Focus on rapid expansion of country membership Fourth, Role-Play nations should focus on rapid expansion of country membership. Increasing your membership can bring new ideas and strength to your nation. In addition, it gives an advantage in wars. I would recommend recruiting more active low-levels rather than a few active high-levels. Low-Level's if assisted can level quickly, and will have a greater sense of loyalty if you help them out, than high-levels who don't have alot invested in the guild. Should Role-Play Nations focus on rapid expansion of country membership (even if they are low levels rather than a few high levels)? Yes No No Opinion When your country is large enough, give colonies autonomy as useful allies. Finally, when Role-Play countries have maxed out thier guilds, they should give autonomy to thier colonies as useful allies. When a nation's guild has maxed out, they should do two things. First, they should give a trusted member or another member of your nation's royalty leadership of a colony. This colony will found its own guild and follow the roadmap outlined here (It can also be a place to put "noob" pirates of players in the main guild). This new guild will be allied to the exisiting guild, and will increase its power. Second, the main guild should focus on phasing out inactive members, and try to get it as active as possible Should Role-Play Nations give colonies autonomy as useful allies when they are large enough? Yes No No Opinion In Conclusion If Role-Play nations follow these steps, they can grow in power and prominence, and be rewarded greatly. Will/Would you follow this guide? Yes, and I'm a Role-Play Leader No, and I'm a Role-Play Leader Yes, If I was a Role-Play Leader No, If I was a Role-Play Leader No Opinion Category:Blog posts